No Scars, No Story
by animefan021513
Summary: Merlin gets shot in the back with an arrow that has a note attached to it. Gwaine finds him and gives the letter to Arthur while Gaius looks after Merlin. The three of them are then sent on a quest to discover the story behind each others' scars. What will Merlin's fate be? Read and find out :)
1. chapter 1

"Gaius, have you seen that insufferable servant of mine?" Arthur looked around the room as he stood impatiently in the doorway of Gaius' chambers, because one, he knew that today was Merlin's day off, but two, he hadn't realized it was his own day off as well, and he despised being bored. So, what better way to cure boredom? A hunt.

"I...I have." The concern in his voice was pure and Arthur certainly wasn't going to fall for the 'He's at the tavern' line again.

"Where is he, Gaius?" He asked as he stepped further in the room, listening to the creaking noises beneath his feet.

"He's in his room. He was injured while he was picking herbs for me."

"Who brought him back? Is he asleep? Can I go see him?" Arthur couldn't understand why his mouth was moving before his mind, but he didn't care. These were all good questions about how Merlin got injured when he was doing nothing wrong.

"Firstly, it was Sir Gwaine that brought him back. He was out there anyway, giving his horse some exercise when he found Merlin, on the ground, with a poisoned arrow stuck steadfast through the back of his shoulder and out to the front of his chest. It never pierced his heart, so don't worry about that."

"Thank you, and the other questions I asked?"

"Yes, he's asleep right now, I counteracted the poison, and thankfully Merlin is a rather fast healer, but no, he should be fine after a few more dressings but as I said, he's asleep. I believe Sir Gwaine wanted to speak with you anyway. Said something about a note but refused to show it to me. He said you would understand."

"Thank you once again, Gaius. You'll let me know once he wakes up won't you?" Gaius gave him a nod and soon he was out the door and heading for the training grounds where he knew that Percival would be sparring with him, because Gwaine had lost _another_ drinking game.

Once he found Gwaine he walked up to him and patted him on the shoudler, signaling for him to follow towards the forest.

After they finally stopped, they were well into the forest away from prying eyes and ears. "Alright, Gwaine. What was written in the letter that you couldn't even show Gaius?"

Gwaine held out the note and gave it to Arthur to read.

 _'Sir Gwaine, this letter must only be read between you, Arthur, and if you choose, Merlin. I am but a humble druid. A druid that wants destiny and prophecy to finally meet, and wish for it to do so before it's too late. I am praying you will fulfill this request._

 _Please search out a man called Matthis, he is a weeks ride from Camelot going North East. He is a story teller of sorts. He will look upon King Arthur, Yourself, and Merlin. He will tell you of the prophecy and the destiny of which I speak but only after he shows the story behind all of your scars. He will test the bonds of friendship the three of you have created from the ground up. I hope this letter found you in good health. Please, search him out.'_

"So, a druid...wants me to go search out a man called Matthis and he's a story teller? He'll tell us the story of our scars? Prophecy? Destiny? It sounds like a bunch of superstitious nonsense _and_ a trap."

"Well, we can handle a trap, we have before...and if it is as you say...no harm in a little adventure, right?"

Arthur looked at the letter once more before looking back up at Gwaine. "It seems he knows he can't truly force me to go...but there is also the fact that Merlin is down right now."

"So we bring him tomorrow...Gaius says he heals fast, and he gave us directions. I'm sure we'll know him when we see him."

Arthur contemplated his friends words, and he had to admit that the letter intrigued him. "Fine, but if he's not better by tomorrow, and with a wound like that I highly doubt it, then we don't leave until he's better."

"You mean you've seen him?"

"No, Gaius won't let me see him." Arthur answered with a hint of annoyance.

"Arthur, he really is a fast healer. I remember when I was trying to help with his sword training because you asked me to while you were pummeling Elyan with a mace. I cut his arm...I feel still guilty about it even though he forgives me...but with a proper cleaning, and Gaius' help...he was better the next day. He had stitches but he was better."

"This isn't a cut. Gaius said it went straight through."

"If Gaius said he will heal, he will heal." Gawine replied calmly, placing his hands on Arthur's shoulders to try and calm him. "What's wrong, you don't normally act this concerned."

Arthur let out a light breathy laugh as he shook his head. "You should've seen how I reacted when Merlin drank poison for me."

"Merlin...drank poison for you?" Gwaine's eyes went wide at this new revelation of his two friends.

"Yes he did..." Gwaine let his hands fall from his friend's shoulders and crossed his arms waiting for him to continue. "He uh...it was a peace meeting and he had left for a moment before coming back and shouting that the cup was laced with poison. I thought he was going to be run through by Bayard's sword...then my father gave Merlin the chalice and he drank it."

"What happened?"

"At first, nothing, but then he started choking and he fell to the ground. I started to take him to Gaius' chambers before he even asked and then I learned the poison would cause a slow and painful death. I went to go get the Morteus flower which was guarded by a dangerous beast that had a dangerous bite, I met a woman who turned out to be a sorceress and tried to kill me...but then this strange...peaceful blue light appeared and helped me out of the caves."

"Wow... _Merlin_ drank poison for _you._ "

"He's my servant, it's what he's supposed to do."

"No, mate...was he afraid to drink the poison?"

"No, but he knew what he was getting into by making such an accusation."

Gwaine shook his head and smiled in disbelief as he ran a hand through his midnight black hair. "I pray that one day you discover what that man does for you and why. Hell, I want to know!"

"Sire?" Gaius called from the side and gave Arthur a quick nod saying that Merlin is awake.

"Can we visit him?" Arthur asked, hoping it wouldn't be another no.

"Yes, I've bandaged the wound, around his shoulder twice, and the bleeding has completely stopped. He will be wearing stitches on his injured shoulder so just be careful with him. He can resume normal activities tomorrow, just nothing to strenuous."

"Of course I'll be careful, Gaius."

"Thank you, Sire, but I was talking to Sir Gwaine." Gaius smiled briefly as he walked away.

 ** _oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

Arthur and Gwaine walked up to Gaius' door and knocked on the door, awaiting a response. "Come in." They heard Merlin say, so they did.

What they saw surprised them quite a bit, Merlin was wearing his clothes that he normally would wear as if he were ready for work, and he was busying himself with putting away books. "No offense mate...but you were a dead man when I found you."

"The arrow didn't strike anything important, and the poison wasn't life threatening. My shoulder hurts like hell, but other than that I'm fine. Gaius gave me this God Awful medicine and then after he stitched me, up he dressed the wound with a paste that smelled like a swamp toad, and then he wrapped me up in gauze and bandages."

"Should you even be moving, Merlin?" Arthur asked as he continued to watch Merlin place books up on shelves, careful not to use his injured shoulder's arm.

"Like I said, I'm fine...but you two don't seem to be..." Merlin raised an eyebrow and stopped what he was doing so he could give his friends his full attention. "Right, what is it?"

"Merlin...you're too calm for someone who just got shot with an arrow...straight through..." Gwaine stepped forward and gave Merlin a look that said 'I know you're hiding something, I just can't figure it out.'

"It's not like it doesn't hurt, but I'm not about to sit here and do nothing. I hate it, even on my days off...which I enjoy by the way...even then I try to look for something to do. So, what did the two of you need? Gaius isn't here at the moment. He went to go get lavender, yarrow, and wormwood."

"We uh..." Gwaine looked at Arthur, who then gave him a reassuring nod. "Here, read this." He gave Merlin the same note he gave Arthur.

"Are you seriously thinking about listening to this letter?" Merlin asked as he slightly rose his eyes from the paper to look at his curious friends.

"Yes, if it's a trap we'll handle it, if not then we'll see if this Matthis character is real."

"I don't know, Arthur..."

"You wanted to get out didn't you?"

"Yeah, but..." Merlin hesitated.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow we set out in search of Matthis."


	2. Chapter 2

"You're not going to need help with your horse are you Merlin?" Arthur asked half serious, half joking.

"No, why ever would I need help. I only got shot in the back." Merlin joked.

"So that's a no then?" Gwaine asked as he mounted his own horse. Merlin didn't answer, but only smiled mischievously as he carefully got on his horse.

"Arthur..." Merlin started to ask. "...are you sure you want to see what this druid is talking about?"

"Why, are you scared Merlin?" Arthur asked as he clicked for his horse to start moving followed by Merlin and then Gwaine.

"No, it's just that...I didn't really think you would so readily listen to a letter from a druid. How did you get the letter anyway?"

"I found it...it was attached to the arrow that shot you in the back." This caught both Merlin _and_ Arthur's attention.

"Gaius said the poison was a sleeping draft mixed with an enchanted healing potion...he didn't say anything about a note." Merlin stated while keeping an eye on Arthur's reaction. He noticed that Arthur stiffened somewhat at the mention of how the letter was found.

"That would've been nice to know... _yesterday_ Gwaine."

"My apologies, princess. You already seemed out of sorts, I didn't want to..."

"Shut up, Gwaine."

"Were you worried about me?" Merlin asked, his voice dripping with mischief and something akin to joy. "Well, _Sire_ , I never knew you cared."

"I wonder...exactly how long one can stay in the stocks before they learn?"

"Learn what? That underneath all of that armor you actually have a soft spot for your servant?" Gwaine added trying to hold back a laugh.

"Good servants are hard to come by." Arthur said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Oh, but _Sire_ , you'll always have George." Merlin laughed out.

 _'George?'_ Gwaine questioned in his mind with a sense of amusement.

"You will not allow me to suffer anymore brass jokes!" Arthur looked back and found Merlin bellowing out in laughter and Gwaine slightly confused, but still clearly enjoying the rise Merlin was getting out of him.

"If you say so, Arthur." Merlin grinned and soon realized that Arthur was making his horse run.

"C'mon, Merlin! You can make quips and joke at my suffering yet you can't keep up!?" Arthur laughed from in front of him.

"Well I would, if I didn't have my horse holding all of your stuff!" Merlin answered back as he honestly tried to keep up with Arthur, without pushing his horse too hard.

Gwaine followed close behind and for some reason this makes him remember back to when he first saw Merlin and Arthur, and he had to admit, for the briefest of moments, it was as if it were two brothers getting caught in a fight. It wasn't just then either. He sees them act more like brothers when they banter back in forth and the way they look after each other, and it makes him fill with joy everytime he realizes he has finally found a worthy King in Arthur and in Merlin he found his first _real_ friend.

After about four hours of riding, Gwaine realized how dark it was getting and he looked above his head, past the trees. "Gentlemen, do you think we've traveled long enough? We should find shelter before the storm hits."

Merlin and Arthur both stopped their horses and looked up to what Gwaine was talking about. The clouds were a deep gray and the wind had started to pick up. "Merlin, gather some wood and attach it to Gwaine's horse."

"I'll help you Merlin." Gwaine said in mild irritation towards Arthur. "It's not like you got shot in the back or anything."

The repetition of his own words caused Merlin to laugh as he gathered some nearby wood. "Arthur, do you see a cave anywhere? Perhaps an old abandoned cabin?"

"There should be a cave not far from here. However, we would still have to leave the horses outside..."

"They've survived tougher things than storms, Princess." Gwaine added as he finished with his pile of logs.

"That may be true, but we _need_ the horses to get to Matthis. It's a weeks _ride_ , not walk."

Once Merlin and Gwaine loaded the wood and mounted their own horses, Arthur led them to the cave he spoke of.

"We should be safe here. I'm just still unsure about the horses."

"It'll be fine, Arthur. Let's get out of the wind!" Merlin tried to shout over the pouring rain hitting his body and the wind whipping his soaked hair.

They scrambled into the cave, each carrying a fair amount of supplies they would need for the night and in case it continues into the next day, and they set their stuff down. "Merlin, please tell me the bed rolls are dry? I've got your medicine pouch and the pots and bowels for cooking and Gwaine grabbed the food and the logs."

"They're dry, Arthur." Merlin answered as he began to unroll their bed rolls. and blankets. "I kept them under a few saddle bags in case it rains."

"You're smarter than I thought." Arthur quipped with a grin as he laid out the materials he had, so he could give them to Merlin.

"I keep trying to tell you that." Merlin shot back with a matching grin as he set the logs and kindling for the fire. "Gwaine, any food that survived?"

"Aye, mate. You sure now how to pack a feast!" He took out and carefully placed down on small plates...Apples, pears, boar meat, chicken, and venison. "Why all this food?"

"You clearly haven't seen our King eat have you?" Merlin laughed, causing Gwaine to lay back and observe the banter that would undoubtedly follow after that comment.

"With how often you say you're not doing it...it still sounds like you're calling me fat. Why is that Merlin?" Arthur asked with a half smirk.

"I'm not calling you fat, have you heard those words come out of my mouth?" Merlin said, feigning innocence. "This is just a precaution, _Sire_ , I would never wish for you to go hungry as we're trapped in a cave." Merlin started the fire and gathered the materials needed to make Venison stew.

"Right, supper is going, we're all good friends trapped in a cave in the middle of a vicious thunderstorm...let's have a cliché moment and swap stories to keep our minds occupied." Gwaine beamed with giddiness at his idea. "Arthur, you've got any mischievous tales of yourself when you were a young lad?"

"Why would you want to know something like that?" Arthur scoffed.

"Like I said...we're trapped here, so might as well get comfy, and I don't know about you but silence is not in my vocabulary."

"We know." Merlin added as he finally sat back to wait on the food. "I have one for myself."

"No offense, Merlin, but you hardly strike me as the mischievous child. A lazy one maybe, bubut not one for mischief." Arthur commented as he drank some of his water while in truth he did wonder what about his servant's past he might not know. It seemed as if Merlin knew everything about him, yet refused to bring up anything about himself.

"My mother would tell you differently." Merlin lightly laughed before continuing. "When I was about...Eight, maybe nine...there was this kid who was much taller and stronger than me..."

"That's not hard to believe." Arthur snorted.

"Let the man continue! This is going to be good. I can tell. Go on, Merlin." Gwaine waved and leaned against the wall with his hands behind his head.

"Alright, well, he was taller and stronger than me, and he often liked to prove it...with violence. I was a bastard child so, the other villagers aside from Will...thought very little of me. Anyway, I saw him one day picking on Will because at the time he was even smaller than me...So, I ran up behind him, pulled his pants down, used my weight to knock him over which accidentally made him hit the well he was next to, and as he was passed out...I used a piece of coal to write the word 'Bully' on his head. His mother saw it and asked me why I would do such a thing, so I told her and she made makeshift stocks just for him. I was filled with pride and Will and I got a good laugh at it, but my mother said if I did something like that again, she'd put me in the stocks next."

"Well, well, well...who would've thought...our dear Merlin acting like a knight in shining armor for his friends even back then. However, I don't think that is a story of mischief as it is, bravery."

"Thank you, but I'm no knight. I'm the last person that should ever be knighted." Merlin shook his head with a false smile as he stirred the food so it wouldn't stick to the pot. "What about you, Gwaine? You should have _more_ than your fair share of mischievous stories."

"You wouldn't really think it now, but actually I don't. You know my story Merlin, after all of that happened I kept to a firm set of beliefs. Royals were bad, every man for himself, be respectful to those who deserve it, stay on your guard at all times, if you find a woman make sure she knows how amazing she is, and when the world comes crashing down...drink until you drop...or until you get thrown out."

"Wait...Merlin knows something about you that I don't? Gwaine, you shouldn't be keeping things from me. I'm your..."

"Every man has his secrets." Gwaine interrupted. "Even you, I suppose. I trusted Merlin with this one because he was my first _real_ friend...and that was something I thought I'd never find. He believed in me when no else would, saw worthiness when all I saw was worthlessness and a drunkard. You thanked me for that bar brawl but at the time...I despised Royals...Merlin was the one to show me differently...about you." Gwaine turned his head to look out to the thunderstorm and was thankful that the cave was on a large hill, as he noticed the down pour outside.

Arthur's eyes went wide before a moment before he simply nodded his head in understanding. "I apologize, Gwaine. So, my turn then?"

"Wait, did the great Arthur Pendragon actually apologize to me? Well, I must've been struck by lightning on the way over."

Arthur scoffed out a laugh. "You're just as bad as Merlin."

"I think you'll find that I'm one of a kind, Sire." Merlin smiled as he started to pour bowls of stew and handed them to Arthur and Gwaine before grabbing his own.

"That's undeniable...alright, my turn...Mischief...I remember when I was sick one time and Gaius said that I could only eat broth for the next week. For the first few days I was fine with it, because I still got to lay in bed and do nothing..."

"Now who's mister lazy?" Merlin quipped as he ate his food.

"Shut up, Merlin. Anyway, after about the fourth day, I snuck down to the kitchen to grab one of Cook's famous mini tarts and I was caught red handed by my father and Gaius, who were actually waiting for me there. Once I got better my father actually sent me to the stocks for an hour. I had worried him because after I ate the tart my stomach sickness got worse. To this day, I would probably do it again. I _hated_ the broth Gaius had Cook make me."

"Was it the butter and chicken broth?" Merlin asked with a disgusted face.

"YES! Oh God, it was awful!" Arthur answered with a look that said 'Finally someone understands.'

"I know! At least you didn't have to taste how Gaius makes it. He adds medicine."

"By the way you two are reacting, I pray I never get a stomach virus."

"STAY HEALTHY!" Merlin and Arthur shouted at the same time, causing all three of them to break out into a small fit of laughter and the rest of the night they enjoyed their food, and listened to the down pour slowly cease it's attack outside, before they rested for the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

"Merlin, get up." Merlin slowly sat up with disheveled black hair and rubbed his eyes that were still tired from sleep.

"Arthur? What time is it?"

"Midday, we thought you were never going to wake up. C'mon, Gwaine gathered a few berries for you to snack on as we ride. I also helped load the horses since you decided to be lazy while we're on a quest, or have you forgotten?"

"Fine..." Merlin started to get up but his shoulder felt like it was on fire and sat back down. He remembered that Gaius said this might happen. "Go...get Gwaine. Gaius told me that I should have him...help me."

"I thought you said you were fine?"

"I did, I am, and I will be...but only if you go get Gwaine!"

"I'm the king, Merlin you can't order me around." Arthur said as he got up to go retrieve his knight from his horse.

"Always have, you prat!" Merlin shouted back trying not to laugh.

"Hey...mate, are you okay?" Gwaine ran over and knelt down beside Merlin who was holding his shoulder

"I need you to redress my wound..."

"I'll keep watch out here, just hurry up. I want to get this quest done with." Arthur walked out of the cave and over to the horses and waited against the front cave wall.

"Alright, Merlin...how are we going to do this?"

"Here..." Merlin carefully slid his arm out of his sleeve and through the head hole of his shirt, thankfully his shirt was slightly too big on him.

"Jeeze, Mate...Gaius really had to bandage the crap out of this." Gwaine analyzed as the bandages wrapped around the opposite shoulder and underneath the injured shoulder, finally overlapping over both sides of the wound. "Alright, here...bite down on this rag...I've been shot in the leg before in a similar way...not fun when it has to be dressed."

Merlin nodded his head and did as he was told and immediately understood why as Gwaine nimbly and carefully removed the old bandage. It began to hurt more and more as the pressure was released from the bindings of his wound, so he closed his eyes and tried to think of something else.

He focused on the day he and Gwaine followed Arthur on his important quest and that person had said that he was magic, Gwaine's name was strength, and Arthur was courage...and how ironic that here the three of them were, out on another quest.

"Alright, mate...not going to lie to you...this is going to hurt worse than removing the bandage and after this, its going to hurt worse still..." Merlin quickly nodded his head and allowed Gwiane to apply the salve to both sides.

He remembered that the arrow had indeed been poisoned with a sleeping draught along with a healing one and he had been truthful to his friends about that, but what he didn't tell Arthur, and what Gwaine already knew...was the arrow was a very thick arrow with small spikes on it. "Thank you...Gwaine...now...do you remember how it was bandaged?" Merlin asked between pained breaths.

"You know me Merlin? I have the _best_ memory." He gave a quick smiled and winced in his own pain as he tightly wrapped Merlin up in the thick bandage.

Once he was finished he watched as Merlin's breathing slowed to an even pace and the amount of pain he was in seemed to deplete quite a bit, so he started to clean up. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Merlin. Will you be alright to get on your horse by yourself?" He asked as he held out a hand to help Melrin up.

"Yeah I should be." Merlin smiled.

"Hey, before we get back to the horses...on the back of your right shoulder I noticed there were scars that would've been left by a mace...and they're fairly old...how did you get them?"

"Ah..." Merlin laughed. "That...would be what happens when you knowingly back talk a royal prat of a prince named Arthur. The first time I talked back I didn't know who he was, the second time, I did. We fought and I almost won if it hadn't been for Gaius' disapproving eyebrow. In all honesty...it's a nice memory."

"How did _you_ almost win against _Arthur_?"

"Talent...I suppose." Merlin carefully shrugged his shoulders and made his way back to his horse and then with equal caution attempted to lift himself up onto the saddle and did so successfully.

"Better now?" Arthur asked as he mounted his own horse. He had heard Melrin holding back his cries of pain and he remembers when he had to inspect small wounds on Merlin before, but this time Gwaine had to have him bite down on a piece of cloth to help. He knew nothing of the wound except what Gwaine, Gaius and Merlin had told him. He didn't know what type of arrow was used, the damage it did...all he knew is that it caused his friend agony while having the wound redressed and it pained himself in the process to hear such cries from Merlin.

"I am, thank you Arthur." Merlin answered genuinely as he recognized the concern in his king's voice. "Are _you_ alright?"

"I will be...after we complete this quest."

 _'Right...you keep telling yourself that princess. You know you think of him as a best friend and brother. Hell, the rest of your knights know it._ Gwaine followed close behind Melrin keeping an eye on the back of Merlin's shoulder, and still felt honestly surprised when he saw how well the stitches were holding Merlin together despite the two and a half inch scar it would certainly leave on both the front and the back.

 ** _oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

The next three days carried on the same way after that, Rest somewhere and share stories...whether they were real or fake was no one's concern. Merlin's wound got changed every morning and night, and Arthur found he couldn't bare to watch as he could barely stand to hear it. He did notice that Merlin's pain had significantly decreased since the first time, which made his anxiety slow a bit. When Merlin's wounds weren't being taken care of they shared their usual banter back and forth.

Gwaine continuously watched with a strange sort of joy as if he were watching his own little siblings arguing with each other as if they hated one another but knowing that somehow...neither of them could hate the other. "Two sides of the same coin." Gwaine muttered, but Merlin heard it.

"What?" Merlin asked him, feeling a chill of nerves and anxiety rushing through his body turning his skin cold.

"I was just thinking that you and Arthur are like two sides of the same coin."

"In what way?" Arthur asked out of genuine curiosity.

"Well, from what I've noticed is that you, Arthur, are the head part of the coin and Merlin, your the tail. You two are about as inseparable as two sides of a coin as well."

"Go on..." Merlin narrowed his eyes. He had never gotten a straight answer from Kilgharrah, maybe Gwaine would have one.

"Arthur, Merlin never leaves your side if he can help it. Even on missions you don't want him on, he follows you anyway. He's taken on a Dorocha for you for crying out loud. I don't know all he's done, but I've noticed through thick and thin he's been there for you, even if you don't want him to be. You call him an idiot and useless and you constantly tell him to shut up, yet when the bloke finally does...you wonder why he's quiet and you show noticeable concern."

"Alright...what about Arthur for me?" Merlin asked, stunned at his friends accurate answer.

"Arthur doesn't force you to address him properly. He jokes with you about it, knowing full well you won't obey and he's fine with it. He seems content in knowing that despite his title, you treat him as if he weren't a nobleman but your best friend. Not to mention that when you've gone missing he sends himself and a small search party after you. I can tell he values your friendship above all others, and your life above that. The two of you fight, banter, and protect one another as if you two were born brothers." He looked at Arthur who was wearing a shocked expression parallel to Merlin's. "Arthur, you need Merlin as much as he needs you. That's why to me...it's as if the two of you are two sides of the same coin. No matter how bad the two of you fight...neither of you can stay mad at the other for long, because somehow...you make each other whole."

"Who knew you were such a keen observer...Do you truly think that?" Arthur asked genuinely.

"Yes, I do. You'd have to be a blind man to not see it or deaf to not simply hear it." Gwaine finished his plate of roasted rabbit that _Merlin_ had caught with _Arthur's_ crossbow, and looked at his two puzzled friends.

"I agree completely!" A deep yet joyful voice sounded.

"Show yourself!" Arthur shouted as he quickly unsheathed his sword and was ready to attack...at least until his sword turned into butterflies.

"I'm right here." Behind all of them stood a man almost as tall as Percival, wearing red robes that were etched with blue and golden embroidery. "You've arrived sooner than expected. I believe you're looking for me. I'm Matthis."

"Hey...um...if you could materialize at any point in time...why not do it earlier?" Gwaine asked as he felt like he should sheath his sword. What chance would they have with an appearing and disappearing man after all?

"The three of you created more of a bond this way. Think about it young Pendragon, you weren't forced to go. Sir Gwaine, you weren't forced to give Arthur the letter. This all happened by choice. You had no obligation to come seek me out, you had no reason to even believe the letter, the only thing you knew was what was written on the page and that I had shot Merlin...well I guess you know _that_ part now...still, this was all by choice...and what better way to move forward in life than with the choices you make?"

"What about Merlin? We could've left him behind." Arthur asked.

Matthis chuckled lightly as he looked at Merlin with an honest grin. "It would do no good, he'd follow you to the ends of the earth if it meant you would stay alive." Matthis observed Arthur's blushing expression and only laughed more. "Not like that, young Pendragon. It's just as Gwaine has said. So, shall we get started?"

Arthur and Gwaine sheathed their swords and it was Gwaine who stepped forward, now annoyed equally impatient as Arthur had been to get this quest over with. "So how exactly are we going to do this?"

"I'm glad you asked Sir Gwaine!" Matthis waved his hand and suddenly, without warning, they were in a room where the floor was a giant mirror, as well as the ceiling, and all of the walls. There was seemingly no door in sight.

"Alright, now that we've got the magic tricks over and done with, you mind telling me how we get out of here?" Gwaine asked in irritation as he frantically looked around the room.

"You don't." Matthis said with humor in his voice. "The only way to get out of here is by telling the story of your scars. I have an enchanted oil that I will place on the pattern of your scar and I will cast a spell so that we can all see the story of that scar. This room will create the scene of how the scar came to be. You won't even notice the corners of the walls. It will all seem real but it is really just the scar's story. If there's no scar, there's no story, which means this room is nothing more than a giant mirror."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Arthur shouted as he too realized that there really was no door. "Fine, I'll go first."

"No, you will not." Answered Matthis as he then turned to Gwaine. "He will go first."

"Alright, mate...so what are we talking about...all of my scars or just the ones since I've known Merlin and Arthur?"

"You're extremely perceptive." He smiled. "I will be showing the scars since all of your paths have crossed, but I will only do so three times. For you, it will be since you met Arthur and Merlin, for them it will be from the day they met. You will need to strip down to your small clothes, here..." Matthis tossed him a large towel to wrap around himself after he undressed.

"Very well..." Gwaine started to take off his armor, then his chainmail, and finally his shirt. After that he removed his pants and stood there in his small clothes and quiquickly wrapped the twoel around his waist. As he looked at himself a thought occurred to him. "I don't have very many scars...are we doing the least amount of scars to the most?"

"Again, very perceptive young knight." Matthis reached into his pocket and grabbed a vile which mimicked the color of blood, and he walked up to Gwaine. "I shall put this on the first wound you received when you encountered them."

"Wait..." Merlin spoke with uncertainty. "Scars since our encounters?"

"That's right, and don't worry, I've placed a protection spell on each of you so neither of you can do the other harm."

"My head is spinning." Merlin added.

"Exactly. Now, Let's begin." Matthis grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

Matthis applied the red oil against the scar on Gwaine's leg, he whispered an encantation, and then almost immediately the room was no longer a room but it was the inside of the tavern.

 _"What's a handsome fellow like you doing in here, Sir Knight? You should be out there wooing young girls."_

 _"I'm no knight, M'lady." Gwaine joked before giving a heavy sigh. "Bit my father was though." He muttered and continued to drink his ale._

 _"Oi, now you're just pulling my leg." The woman said, apparently not hearing what Gwaine had muttered._

 _"I'm afraid it's the truth. I don't really fancy nobles."_

 _"You still seem like a young man who is looking for more in life."_

 _"Aye, to tell you the truth, I had never wanted to come to this tavern, but today it was like something was telling me to come here today. I suppose I'm going to sit here and wait until I find out what it is."_

 _"Sounds like you're waiting on destiny or something like that."_

 _"Afternoon Mary. Bussiness looks good."_

 _"We have our better days."_

 _"I don't suppose you'll begrudge me my share then."_ _The woman tossed some coins onto the surface._ _"And the rest?"_

 _"That's all we've got."_

 _"I'll not ask again!" The man held a knife to Mary's throat._

 _"Take your hands off her." The man tried to hit Arthur but he easily avoided it._

 _"I'm gonna make you pay for that."_

 _Merlin laughed as he held his tankard, "I'd like to see you try."_

 _'Well if that ain't the sound of destiny, I don't know what is. These two seem like brothers, and they are the only ones sticking up to this pitiful excuse of a man.'_

"I forgot to mention..." Matthis started. "You can hear the thoughts too."

"Great." Mumbled Gwaine.

 _The man whistled and more men came in. "You had to go and open your big mouth, didn't you Merlin."_

 _'Yup, definitely brothers. This will be interesting.' "You two have gotten yourselves in a bit of a pickle, haven't you?"_

 _"You should get out of here while you have the chance."_

 _"You're probably right." Gwain handed the brute his mug and immediately punched him. The brawl had begun._

 _Soon running out of ways to hit men with plates and other dishes, Gwaine ran over to the counter where he saw plates flying but no one grabbing them and soon he ofund out why. The boy behind the counter was causing them to fly. The same boy that had laughed and equally stood up to the brute from before. 'Probably best not to ever mention this.' "Pass the jug huh?" He drank some of it and heard Merlin make a sound, causing him to turn around and punch whoever was unfortunate enough to be behind him. He turned back around to Merlin and tried to steady his breath so he could talk. "What do they call you then?"_

 _"Merlin."_

 _Gwaine nodded and held out his hand, "Gwaine, pleasure to meet you." He shook his hand but only briefly before he smashed the perfectly good jug of mead into a man's head. "Such a waste huh?" He left and continued to go fight. They were succeeding in pushing back the attackers, until Gwaine got stabbed trying to save Arthur._

The scene before all of them dissipated and the room turned back into it's mirror state. Without even looking at Arthur, Gwaine stood in front of Merlin, ready to defend him. "Y-You're a S-Sorcerer! I trusted you!"

Gwaine looked back and forth between his two friends and relaxed as he remembered that Matthis had said something about a protection spell, and he was actually grateful this time, for the lack of door or windows. "Mate, maybe there's more to this than you think." Gwaine pleaded.

"He used magic! He's a sorcerer, and he's been practicing magic this whole time...IN CAMELOT! Right under my father's nose. Right under mine. You knew about him, Gwaine. This entire time you knew!" At the last few sentences Gwaine could hear a strain of emotional pain. "Matthis, get me out of here."

"I cannot."

"Yes you can, you're responsible for this room. Get me out now!"

"I can't do that until all is seen, and you will find that if you try and strike anyone in this room, you're body will cease movement and you will be frozen in place until you cease attempting an attack."

Arthur sank to the floor and fell to his knees. "Is everyone going to betray me in the end?"

Merlin slowly walked over to Arthur and carefully placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder, causing Arthur to flinch. "After everything is said and done here, my life will be in your hands Arthur. I wouldn't have it any other way. I just wish that I was the one to tell you. All I can say right now, is that I was born this way...I didn't have a choice and that I use it for you. I will explain more...well...I'll explain what this room doesn't if there's more to explain."

Arthur nodded, not sure to what he was agreeing to, but he knew that the only way out of this new nightmare was to finish this. "What else will be shown on Gwaine?" Arthur asked and Matthis simply nodded in return as he made his way to Gwaine once more.

"He's got a few scars bunched together near the top of his ribs, it looks like it would've been caused by being pushed across a table...and he had a run in with the dishes and silverware on said table..." Matthis carefully placed the oil once more and the scene changed after he repeated the incantation from before.

 _Merlin opened the door to a tavern and looked for where the most shouting was and quickly noticed Gwaine being slid across the table by a bunch of men. He couldn't help the highly amused smile that appeared on his face at seeing Gwaine again and not just that, but knowing that he will probably never change. "Hello, Gwaine/" He smiled a bit wider._

 _"Ah, Merlin!" Gwaine got off the table and walked up to his friend somewhat forgetting that he owed more than a few people some money. "How are you?"_

 _"Give me my money." And with that, Gwaine and Merlin had begun their escape._

 _After Gwaine had knocked down a table He made his way behind a cart, quickly followed by Merlin who looked up and hit Gwiane in the arm. "Gwaine, run!" They continued their way up the stairs of a small watch tower._

 _"Remind me, again, what you're doing here." Gwaine asked as he tried to catch his breath and move his hair out of his face._

 _"Arthur's in trouble. I need you're help."_

 _Gwaine gave a brief sigh, "What kind of trouble?"_

 _"THERE!" They both looked and started to run again._

 _"He's gone to the perilous lands." Merlin answered._

 _"You serious!?"_

 _"Yeah." Merlin answered once more with a half smirk._

 _They stopped and Gwaine looked past Merlin for a moment. "Just now...sounds pretty attractive." Gwaine climbed to the edge and looked at the bales of hay and the horses nearby. "Alright, go for the horses."_

 _"You have got to be joking."_

 _Gwaine shrugged his shoulders. 'Now or never.' He pushed Merlin off the edge and quickly followed behind. Once he landed he immediately mounted the horse and they both laughed as they rode away from the tavern and towards the Perilous lands._

The scene vanished and Gwaine was smiling at the memory. Never before, had he been happier to see a familiar face reappear. "There is a small scar on the back of your head, as if you were tackled to the floor during a fight. Let's see this then." Matthis repeated as he did before and the room changed to a familiar sight for all three of them.

 _Arthur and Gwaine had to fight each other after the three of them had been placed in a pit by a ruthless psychopath. Gwaine started attacking Arthur and noticed that he was gaining the upper hand. "Take it easy will you?" Arthur asked, slightly shocked._

 _"It's gotta look real, hasn't it?" Gwaine pushed him back and noticed a dangerous glint in Arthur's eyes._

 _"Fine, if it's real you want." Arthur growled. Soon they lost their swords and Gwaine had tumbled to the floor with ARthur, but Arthur soon got the upper hand and pushed Gwaine's face further into the stone floor. "So far so good."_

 _"What happens next?"_

 _"There was no next." Arthur said, slightly worried about what would happen next._

 _Suddenly there was a fire that erupted into the room, and Gwaine smiled slightly at the fire. 'That HAS to be Merlin. Alright, time to go.' As they quickly ran out of there Gwaine glanced back at Merlin and smiled once more as they continued to lengthen their distance from fortress._

 _Once they all believed they were finally clear they stopped to catch their breath. "Well, that's somewhere I'll not be in a hurry to see again."_

 _"Best stay out of trouble then." Arthur retorted._

 _"I could say the same to you."_

 _"You could, but I would have no idea what you're talking about."_

 _"Oh come on, you must have done something to end up in a whole like that."_

 _"Actually..." Arthur breathed out. "We're on a quest."_

 _"We're searching for the cup of life."_

 _Arthur hit Merlin upside the head, "What part of secret do you not understand!?"_

 _"It's...Gwaine." Merlin answeed as if that had been the only answer ever needed._

 _"Gentlemen, gentlemen..." Gwaine started, trying to hide the pride on his face that Merlin trusted telling him about a secret quest. "It seems that whatever it is that you're after. You could use a little help."_

The scene disappeared and Gwaine took a chance to look at Arthur who still held the look of distrust, betrayal, and inner conflict. "That should be it for the scars I've recieved with them so far right?"

"You would be correct..."

"Great, so let's go to Merlin now, I was surprised that I have less scars than him but surely..."

"He has to be last. He has more scars than both you and the young king combined. His scars are also more severe than yours or Arthur's."

This finally got Arthur's attention as if he had forgotten that Merlin had magic. "What do you mean? How could he have more severe scars than either of us? We're knights, and I've been counting my battle scars since I was ten. So how could he have more than us after just meeting me?"

"You will see...but now, it is your turn, Arthur Pendragon. We shall see the scars you gained since you and Merlin have met. You may put your clothes back on Sir Gwaine."


	5. Chapter 5

After Arthur stripped down and wrapped a different towel around his waist he felt the urge to look at all of his scars. "You said Merlin has more scars than both of us put together, and that his were more severe. You have to be lying...there's no way. Look at how many scars I have."

"I am not lying, and I find it quite amusing that only moments ago, it seemed you were ready to discard Merlin as if he were nothing, yet now it seems that you are forgiving him."

"I'm not...he is a sorcerer and a liar."

"Perhaps, after more is revealed, you may see what he's done for you. I suspect you need not be told WHY he has lied."

Arthur didn't know how to answer that, because he did indeed understand why he had not said anything but at the same time he was still so conflicted with many thoughts about the simple fact that Merlin has magic. His main thoughts as of this moment are, Merlin has magic, he lied, Gwaine found out early on and never said anything, and that Merlin's scars are more in number and severity. "Alright, so where are we going to start?"

"Your second meeting." Immediately everyone heard Merlin groan, almost in embarrassment.

"Something you want to add, _Sorcerer_?"

"Not particularly." Merlin answered in irritation. He remembered their second meeting all too well, and this would not bode well for trying to get Arthur to understand and accept his magic. "Just get on with it."

"Very well." Matthis smiled and began his spell on Arthur's ankle from when his foot landed in a bucket during the mace fight.

 _"How's your knee walking coming along?" Arthur turns around to face Merlin. "Oh, don't run away!"_

 _"From you!?"_

 _"Thank God, I thought you were deaf as well as dumb."_

 _"Look, I've told you were an ass, I just didn't realize you were a royal one." Merlin looked at the men behind Arthur and mischiviously smiled. "Oh, what are you going to do? Got your daddy's men to protect you?"_ _'Who is this man? At first he didn't know who I was, I'll give him that, but this time he does...'_

 _Arthur laughed in half disbelief at the commoner before him, and the other half in pure amusement. "I could take you apart with one blow."_

 _"I can take you apart with less than that."_ _'What a brave little fool...but why?'_

 _"Are you sure?" Arthur smirked and tossed him a mace. "I should warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth."_

 _"Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat!"_

 _"You can't address me like that."_

 _"I'm sorry, How long have you been training to be a prat...my lord?"_ _'He's not even actually treating me like royalty...how strange...and yet, it's interesting.'_

 _Arthur laughed and started swinging making Merlin immediately dodge it. As Merlin backed up, Arthur continued to advance until Merlin was pinned on a few bags of flower. "You're in trouble now."_

 _"Oh God..." Merlin focused on two sickles and made them magically come together to stop Arthur's mace._ _'What in the...how!?'_

 _Merlin quickly tried to get away from Arthur once more, and Arthur continued swinging his mace. Merlin then proceed to use his magic on a box and then a rope, causing Arthur to fall backward. Merlin quickly grabbed the mace that Arthur had dropped and started swinging it as soon as Arthur finally got up. "Do you want to give up?"_

 _"To you?"_

 _"Do you want to give up?" Suddenly something caught Merlin's attention and Arthur beat him in the end._

With the scene finally gone, Gwaine couldn't help but bellow out in a fit of laughter. "So that's what you meant back in the cave about the scar on your shoulder. You really did almost win."

"Wait...I left a scar on his shoulder?" Arthur asked, still trying to keep in mind that this is the same man who lied to him. Merlin was no longer his friend, yet he couldn't help the pang of guilt that _he_ caused a scar on him?"

"Don't worry about it, Arthur."

Arthur couldn't say anything, the conflict kept growing and twisting and it nearly made him feel sick. "Alright, what's next?"

"A very unique thing...The two of you both share a scar unique to this moment in time. So...I will use my magic to show you the scenes that make it unique. Merlin, please take your neckerchief and shirt. I will also heal the wound I caused."

Gwaine and Arthur eagerly watched as they noticed that Merlin was quite hesitant in removing only his neckerchief and his shirt, yet they had to wear towels. Soon, they realized why as Merlin began to undress, and as Matthis had begun to heal Merlin's arrow wowound with magic. "Merlin..." Gwaine started with eyes wide in shock. "I didn't see any of those when I dressed your wounds."

"I had used magic to hide them from you, and now that seems to have gone to waste." Merlin practically glared at Matthis who gave a sympathetic grin.

"How...Merlin...how can you have so many scars? Some of them...a knight wouldn't be able to survive." Arthur asked, still trying to keep in mind that Merlin was a sorcerer,

"Remember how I told you I use my magic for you? Well, this is the reward, and I'll probably still continue after we leave, whether you want me to or not. I had always told you that I saved your royal backside too many times to count." Merlin let out a nervous laugh and nodded at Matthis.

"Sir Gwaine and King Arthur...the two of you should know that a lot of these scars are from genuine clumsiness, training, adventures, or hunting...I just thought I should say that."

"Thank you, Matthis." Sir Gwaine replied. "Now, on with Merlin's story?"

"Very well..."

 _Merlin rushed over to Arthur and tried to shake him awake. "It didn't bite you. It didn't..." He lifted up his hand and saw the blood and immediately felt his gut twist in on itself. "Arthur?" He shook his friend once more but received no response. "Somebody help me!" He shouted and knights came forward to help carry the prince back to Camelot._

 _The scene quickly changed to Arthur being placed onto Gaius' table. "What happened?" Merlin frantically asked._

 _"He's been bitten." Gaius answered with concern._

 _"I tried to save him."_

 _"You must tell the king."_

 _"There must be something you can do."_

 _"I wish there was."_

 _"I'll find a cure." Merlin quickly ran up the small stairs to his room._

 _"Merlin!"_

 _"Trust me."_

 _"Can you hear me, Sire?" Gaius asked, trying to wake the young prince._

 _"Here." Merlin set a book of spells on the table and immediately Gaius wore a look of panic._

 _"The king'll be here any moment!"_

 _"He can't die. It is my destiny to protect him." Merlin pleaded. "We haven't done all the things we're meant to do."_

 _"That is the lament of all men."_

 _"Gaius...he's my friend."_

 _A look of understanding washed over Gaius, yet the look of concern still remained. "Then save him."_

 _Merlin closed his eyes and the pages turned faster than anyone could possibly turn them. He tried two spells and nothing happened. "Maybe the spells need time to take effect."_

 _"The bite of the questing beast is a death sentence that no magic can overturn."_

 _The scene shifted to_ _Merlin on an island looking around for someone._

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Hello, Merlin." A woman smiles and Merlin's face goes pale again._

 _"You."_

 _"Do you know who I am?"_

 _"Nimueh...You can't be who the dragon meant."_

 _"Why is that?"_

 _"Because you tried to kill me."_

 _"Before I understood your importance."_

 _"And Arthur?"_

 _"Arthur was never to die at my hand and now it seems I'm his salvation."_

 _"You know what I've come to ask?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Will you do it?"_

 _"I do not have the power to mirror life itself and yet give nothing in return."_

 _"I know the price that will be asked."_

 _"To save a life there must be a death. The balance of the world must be restored."_

 _"I willingly give my life for Arthur's!"_

 _"How brave you are Merlin, if only it were that simple."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Whenever you enter this bargain it cannot be undone."_

 _"Whatever it is I have to do, I'll do. His life is worth a hundred of mine!"_

 _The woman smiled and said an incantation with a golden cup and filled it with water, then handed it to Merlin._

 _The scene blurred and then readjust to Merlin returning to the island but he was more furious this time._

 _"STOP!"_

 _"Back again so soon young Warlock?"_

 _"What have you done?"_

 _"Your mother is safe. Isn't that what you wanted?"_

 _"Did you kill him?"_

 _"It was his wish."_

 _Merlin's face showed nothing but rage and hate. "I BID MY LIFE FOR ARTHUR'S, NOT MY MOTHER AND NOT GAIUS!"_

 _"The old religion doesn't care who lives and who dies! Only that the balance of the world is restored. To save a life a life must be taken. Gaius knew this."_

 _"It is not the old religion that has done this, it is you!"_

 _"Come now, we're too valuable to each other to be enemies."_

 _"No, I share nothing with you!" Merlin shouted in disgust._

 _"With my help Arthur will become king..."_

 _"I will make Arthur King, but you will never see that day!" Merlin lifted his hand and a fiery beam shot out of his hand, but Nimueh caught it._

 _"Your childish tricks are useless against me Merlin. I am a priestess of the old religion." She shot a fireball at Merlin, who dodged it with ease."You too, are a creature of the old religion. You should Join me."_

 _"You think I would join forces with such a selfish and cruel magic? Never!"_

 _"So be it." She shot a fireball at Merlin and it struck him in the chest. "Pity. Together we could've ruled the world."_

 _"You should not have hurt my friend!" Merlin's face was threatening yet it held the promise of someone's demise. He lifted up his hand to the sky and the thunderstorm above became fierce and dangerous just before striking the priestess down and obliterating her._

 _Merlin rushed towards Gaius and quickly held him in his arms. "Gaius? Gaius?" Merlin shakes him desperately, with no answer."NO! NO!"_

 _"Merlin?"_

 _"Gaius? Gaius, you're alive!"_

 _"What did you do?"_

 _"Nimueh is dead. The balance of the world has been restored."_

 _"You amaze me. You've mastered the power of life and death itself. We'll make a great warlock of you yet."_

 _"So you believe in me now?"_

 _"Well...I would do...if...if you could stop this blasted rain!"_

The scene disappeared and Matthis patiently stood as he noticed the dumbstruck looks that were on Arthur and Gwaine's faces.

Merlin just look down at the floor, he didn't want to see Gwaine's face who apparently _knew_ he had magic from the beginning, and he especially couldn't bare to look Arthur in the eyes...this has been nothing but a show of why Arthur should hate his magic.

"You...you sacrificed your life for mine...you said you would make me king...you refused to rule the world...you called her magic cruel and selfish...you...you killed her without uttering a single word."

Merlin chanced a look upon Arthur's face, and found what he had not expected. Arthur's face carried the expression of someone who feels shocked, relieved, guilty, and sorrow all at once. "Arthur?"

"Why?"

"Um...could you be a bit more specific?"

"Why would you not join her? You have such power, you could've easily taken the throne...why bargain your life so that I could live? Why would you kill one of your own? Why would you defend me? Why would you, a sorcerer...no...Warlock...whatever that means...why would you care what happens to my life? Why did you want to see me become king?"

"I've only ever wanted to use my magic for good, and I have done that, for you, Arthur. I have used my magic for you, my friends, and Camelot."

"There is more you've yet to see, young Pendragon." Matthis said with a smile on his face.

"Right, of course...next is?"

Matthis walked over and applied the oil to the back of Arthur's head. Arthur remembered this scar, this was from when he went unconscious during the dragon attack. He had hit a sharp rock and Gaius noticed it once he and Merlin returned.

 _The dragon had stood near Arthur's body and stared at Merlin, and then Merlin spoke in an authoritative manner which soon softened as if talking to a child to try and calm them down and the dragon bowed to Merlin with what looked to be shame. "Merlin, whatever wrongs I may have done, do not make me responsiblefor the death of my noble breed."_

 _Merlin lunged a spear towards him with tears in his eyes. "Go! Leave! If you EVER attack Camelot again, I WILL KILL YOU!" The dragon bowed to Merlin like one would to a king. "I have shown you mercy. Now you must do the same for others."_

 _"Young Warlock, what you shone is what you will be. I will not forget your clemency." the dragon flew off and the scene ended._

"You're a dragon lord, Merlin?"

Merlin's jaw dropped. "You know what a dragon lord is?"

"I do read from time to time. I was also wondering what you did to make the wyverns leave with their tail between their legs, so I snuck into the library in the castle...Arthur, you okay?"

"I'm still not sure. I feel betrayed, lied to, and so confused...Yet I feel like I should thank, be grateful, and I feel like I should try and learn more...but I don't know. You can do amazing and terrifying things, Merlin...yet you remain a servant..."

"Would you like to see what Merlin's scars reveal?"

"I'm ready." Merlin answered before Arthur could.


	6. Chapter 6

Matthis applied the oil this time in multiple places. The back of Merlin's shoulders, the top of his back, above his tail bone and behind his head. "Why so many places at once?"

"You'll see." He casted his spell and the scene changed to Merlin and Arthur hiding behind a stone wall at night in the cold.

 _"What?" Merlin asked as Arthur was shivering._

 _"It's cold." He answered._

 _"Right."_

" _You're not feeling it..."_

 _Merlin shook his head, "I..."_

 _"You know, Merlin...You're braver than we give you credit for."_

 _"Really was that a compliment?"_

 _"Don't be stupid." They both chuckled lightly and then heard the faint sounds of a Dorocha screaming. "All the things I've faced...I've never worried about dying..."_

 _"I don't think you should now."_

 _"Sometimes you puzzle me."_ Arthur lightly shook his head in disbelief.

 _You never fathomed me out?"_

 _"No._ "

 _I always thought that if things had been different we would've been good friends."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"That's if you weren't an arrogant pompous dollop-head." They both laugh. "We'll defeat the Dorocha. we will, Arthur. Together."_

 _"I appreciate that. You know, you're a brave man Merlin...in between battles." Merlin can't stop the delighted chuckle that escapes. 'Two compliments within five minutes._ _You must truly be worried, Arthur.'_

 _"You don't know how many times I've saved your life."_ 'Really...you don't.'

 _"If I ever become king, I'll have you made court jester." All too soon those words died on Arthur's lips as he heard the Dorocha came towards them and Merlin jumped before Arthur could move, and he was slammed against the wall._

 _Suddenly the scene changed to Lancelot carrying Merlin to a brook and laid him next to the water._ _Merlin slid his hand carefully into the water, and Lancelot noticed the glow of his friend's hand. "Lancelot...Lancelot." Droplets started floating out of the water and they stayed in mid-air. "We bare you no harm. We wish only to help."_

 _"What are you?"_

 _"We are vilia. Spirits of the brooks and streams. The tear in the veil has upset the balance of the world. Good spirits as well as bad roam freely, but this perilous state cannot last for much longer."_

 _"Prince Arthur is riding to the isle of the blessed. He intends to heal the veil."_

 _"He will need help from both of you."_

 _"My friend is sick, I need to get him back to Camelot."_

 _"Merlin is stronger than you give him credit for. The young warlock has great power...and a future that has been written since the dawn of time. Do not worry. Even now, my sister begin to heal him." As Lancelot began to look down at Merlin, the scene vanished._

"So, I take it this is where we talk about mine and Arthur's destiny?"

"Wait, we haven't learned about all of Merlin's scars...what about the one on his back? He has one more scar to reveal right? I want to see what happened to his back." Gwaine protested, he knew what that was from.

"Merlin, it's up to you." Matthis calmly said as he placed one hand on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin nodded at him and Matthis repeated his actions.

 _Merlin is wrapped in silver chains that gleamed with enchantment, and is in front of Morgouse. "You intrigue me Merlin. Why would a lowly servant risk everything for Arthur and for Camelot?" Merlin didn't say anything which only made Morgouse more curious. "You know the answer but you're not telling me. Why?" He said nothing yet again. "Come on. Time and again you put your life on the line...there must be a reason."_

 _"I believe in a fair and just land."_

 _"And do you think Arthur will give you that?"_

 _"I know it."_

 _"And then what? Do you think you'll get recognized, Merlin? Is that it? All this so you can be a serving boy to the king? No...there's something more...There's something more that you're not telling me."_

 _Merlin looked up with pure defiance in his eyes. "I've told you."_

 _"Well, you may take your secret to you grave."_

 _The scene changed to Merlin on the ground being surrounded by at least ten large serkets. One had pierced his back and made him topple further to the ground._

 _With the faintest of breaths he called for the dragon to come and help._

 _Once more the scene changed but this time it was in a cave with the great dragon looking at Merlin from outside the den._

 _Merlin slowly woke up and looked at Kilgharrah. "I didn't think you'd answer my call."_

 _"Merlin, I could not resist a dragon lord...Even if I wanted to."_

 _"I'm grateful...thank you..." Merlin tried to get up, but his efforts were quickly in vain._

 _"Lie still." The dragon said calmly._

 _"Ow...My head."_

 _"The serket's sting is powerful. I have given you an enchantment that will help you heal...but it will take time._

 _The scene changed but only slightly. Merlin woke up once more, now a little more healed. "You shouldn't have let me sleep."_

 _"I had no choice, young warlock. The venom was too strong, even for you great powers."_

 _"I don't have time...I need to get back to Camelot. the kingdom is in danger and...it's my fault. I should've listened to you. I should've never trusted Morgana."_

 _"You did what you thought was right. That shows great courage...but trust, is a double edged sword."_

 _"I thought...because she had magic, we were the same."_

 _"In some ways you are."_

 _"No." Merlin shook his head. "I will never be like her."_

 _"You have learned an important lesson, Merlin. your determination to see goodness in people, will be your undoing...but i fear your destinies are joined forever. she is the darkness to your light, the hatred to your love."_

 _"I need to get back to Camelot."_

 _"You've not yet fully recovered, and its more than a three days' walk."_

 _"I have no intention of walking." Merlin smiled mischievously. He got onto Kilgharrah's back and started laughing hysterically as he rode him through the skies._

The scene ended and Merlin turned around to look at Gwaine. "Does that answer your question?"

"Merlin...Sorry, mate..."

"It's fine." Merlin interrupted. He then turned to Arthur. "So, I guess now you have more questions, Arthur."

Arthur just stood there with his mouth slightly agape and his arms crossing his chest. "I think...I will listen to this talk of prophecy and destiny. I feel I at least owe you that, and I feel it's the least you could allow me...after lying to me all this time. After we get out of here, and have heard everything...then I'll decide what to do."


	7. Chapter 7

"King Arthur..."

"No...I don't want to hear it from you, Matthis." Arthur interrupted coldly. "I want to hear it from Merlin. With all of his power he must have some idea of what you're talking about."

"Very well...Emrys, go ahead."

Arthur's eyes went wide for a moment before his brows furrowed at Merlin. "What is he talking about? You mean to tell me even your name has been a lie?"

"NO!" Merlin shouted as he calmly lifted his hands. "My name has been Merlin since the day of my birth. It's just what the druids call me." Merlin settled his arms back down to his sides and gave a deep sigh. "What would you like to know, Sire?"

Arthur realized that there was no sarcasm when Merlin used formality, and for some reason it irritated him. "So now you know formality."

"What would you like to know, Sire?" Merlin repeated in the same manner as before.

"Fine...What is a warlock? Apparently you are one...but I don't exactly know what that is." Arthur crossed his arms and sat on the floor, motioning for Gwaine and Merlin to do the same.

"Alright...A warlock _is_ what I am but I'm different from others. A warlock is one who is _born_ with magic. Usually they discover their powers later on in life and grow into them...I was born doing magic. I could move objects before I could talk. Here..." Merlin held out his hand and whispered an incantation as he looked at his palm.

A light blue sphere that mimicked the color of the sky gently glowed not only in Merlin's hand, but also above Arthur's head. Arthur looked above his head and gasped in shock. "You...but you were dying! You had drank poison for me. I watched you collapse." Arthur looked back at Merlin who's resigned expression hadn't changed much.

"Gaius had said that I had continued to struggle while I was dying from the poison...he said that I was muttering incantations until I said 'It's too dark' and then I made the ball of light. I wasn't conscious and I still don't remember it. I remember dreaming as if I were there with you at the time...but that's it. Gaius said he's never seen anything like that before, and when he heard that you saw the same ball of light he told me what happened while I was asleep."

"Hold a moment, mate..." Gwaine started. "...You mean to tell me that this is when Merlin drank poison for you?"

Arthur nodded. "The poison wasn't meant for him." Merlin stated.

"What are you talking about? It was in _my_ cup!" Arthur commented in frustration.

"Nimueh knew I would be forced to drink from the cup, especially since it was yours and I was your servant. It was meant for me, but if you were to die trying to retrieve the antidote, she would've considered that a bonus. I didn't find that out until I had woken up and after you visited me."

"You helped me out of the cave." Arthur said in almost a whisper. "What else have you done?"

Gwaine beamed at his friends with reassurance as he saw the anger slowly fade from Arthur's face. "Yes, do tell Merlin. I love a good story."

"Um..." Merlin chuckled lightly at seeing Gwaine's expression. "Well..." He looked back at Arthur so he could explain directly to him. "I had saved you from the witch with my magic...the day I got my job."

"How?" Arthur asked.

"I made the chandelier fall, and then when I realized she was going to throw a knife at you, I slowed time to get you out of the way."

"You slowed time?" Gwaine asked with an impressed expression on his face.

"Yeah...I also did that when I first made it to Gaius' chambers. I had called his name, causing him to almost fall to his death, but I slowed time down just enough to look for something soft for him to fall on...that being his bed, and I moved it while my magic was still holding Gaius in mid-air, and then I released my magic so he could fall. He immediately found me out, however, that was why my mother had sent me to him in the first place."

"Just curous, Merlin...when did you first arrive at Camelot?" Gwaine asked with genuine curiosity.

"A man named Thomas Collins was being executed for practicing magic. It was one of the first things I witnessed when I arrived...the fact my magic was not to be known became clear immediately."

"So why use magic during our mace fight?" Arthur asked raising an eyebrow.

"I had no idea how to use a mace. I really did mean it though."

"What?"

"I could take you aapart with less than a blow." Merlin smirked but quickly remembered that this was basically his judgment. "Anyway...I made the snakes on Sir Valiant's shield come to life during the tournament."

 _"I didn't summon you..._ Arthur remembered clearly, and nodded his head.

"It really had been me who cured Gwen's father and I can talk to druids."

"Yeah, so can the rest of us." Gwaine said in a confused manner.

"No, I mean...I can talk to them with my mind."

"What else have you done?" Arthur asked, now slightly more curious than before.

"I rescued you from being sent to Avalon for one...I didn't clump you over the head with a piece of wood...I pulled you out of the lake...after that...I was the one who started the windstorm in Ealdor...It was a losing battle, and I was going to tell you before it happened and I tried to stop Will from taking the blame..."

"I'm sorry." Arthur said as he looked at his own reflection in the mirror beneath him.

"It's fine Arthur." Merlin answered with genuine forgiveness. "The serving boy you were happy about...the one who got possessed? Well, I took in his soul just long enough to put it back in the crystal...I helped unveil your ex-stepmother who was..."

"SHUT UP, MERLIN!" Merlin laughed and held up his hands in surrender, and he knew he would have to explain that particular outburst of Arthur's to Gwaine later...if he lived long enough to.

"Um...please, don't get mad Arthur...Morgouse wasn't lying about your mother...that was one of the most deliberate lies I've ever told you...I couldn't see you lose another parent. It would've destroyed you..."

"So..." Arthur started shakily. "I really was born from magic...just as you were born with magic?"

"I'm sorry, Arthur." Merlin slumped his own shoulders for a moment. "Is there anything else you want to know?"

"There's a lot...but...what about the prophecy and destiny?"

"There is a prophecy that says Emrys will help the once and future king unite the lands of Albion and bring magic back to Camelot. My destiny is to protect, guide, and be there for you whenever you need me. Your destiny is to be the greatest king to ever be known. Our destiny has been foretold since the dawn of time...but make no mistake...thats not why I do what I do...You're my friend and I can't bare the thought of losing you."

"And you've been walking around basically carrying the kingdom on your shoulders...since he was a prince?" Gwaine asked, dumbfounded that his friend who was willful, wistful, funny, kind, and fun loving...is carrying in charge of keeling the king safe and sane.

"It's what it feels like sometimes, but it is Arthur who is king. I only help when I can. Is there anything else either of you wants to know?"

"...Your powerful...exactly how powerful are you?" Arthur asked, almost fearful of the answer.

"There are those that say I am magic itself. Magic incarnate. The Druids say I am the most powerful warlock that has been, is, and ever will be."

"So why not take the throne? Why not kill my father when you had many chances? He constantly executed your kind."

"I don't want the throne. I want _you_ on the throne. I seek no recognition, no reward, no money, I don't even seek a day off this time. The only thing I seek...is to continue to be your friend and protector after all this is over. I don't care about titles...in truth i believe the reason I've been able to do what I've done is _because_ I'm your servant...and i never killed your father, because yes, he's harmed many magic users, but he was your _father_. No one deserves to lose a parent, not even one like Uther. I know he loved you until his dying breath and that you loved him. No matter the anger in my heart for what he's done...I could never kill him."

"Arthur...I've seen bad magic...magic at its worst...I have never heard of a sorcerer or _warlock_ being as selfless, generous and loyal as Merlin has shown and described himself to be. What's it to be, mate? Because I need to know, so that I can properly defend Merlin to my dying breath."

"You're _my_ knight."

"Aye, that may be...but before I was your knight I was his friend and I considered him mine. So, I'll ask again...because I believe I know the answer...What's it to be?"

Arthur smiled, and then chuckled lightly as he shook his head. "The most powerful creature of magic sits in front of me...He's lied, practice magic...repeatedly, he has used it against the law, and there are those that would demand to see him dead...I don't see that I have much of a choice...Merlin, you will no longer be my manservant." He finished with a serious tone and an even more serious expression.

"So be it then. Just...allow me to..."

"To what? To say goodbye? Well, I suppose I can allow that...considering you _will_ be getting a title along with new chambers. Gaius may be upset but I'll put you somewhere nearby."

"What?" Merlin's face reddened, and he felt a warm but cool chill got through his body as if his magic were extremely happy at the news.

"I will make you Court Sorcerer...so, unfortunately you _will_ have a title...You will get new chambers and a servant of your own...along with..."

"No...No thank you." Merlin gently interrupted.

Arthur's jaw dropped immediately. "Why ever not!?"

"Like I've said before...I'm happy to be your servant...till the day I die. I will be more than happy to bring peace and magic to the lands, but I want to do so as your servant. You've already made one of my biggest dreams come true...you, Arthur Pendragon, have accepted my magic. If you'll have me, I would like to remaine your servant." Merlin looked Arthur in the eyes with the most joy he's ever felt.

Arthur didn't speak. He didn't even move, nor blink. Gwaine waved a hand in front of Arthur's face. "Merlin, I think you broke him."

"I..." Arthur began. "I can't believe..."

"What Arthur?" Merlin asked, growing slightly concerned for his king.

"You denied a promotion?" He finally got out. "I can't believe you of all people denied a promotion. Why?"

"Even when you hurl insults at me I know it's friendly banter. You can't be seen doing that with someone high up in court like where you want me to be, and even then...I can never be truly angry with you. Irritated? Yes! Angry? No."

"Erm...very well then...I guess...you'll remain my servant then."

"Thank you, Arthur." The mirror room crumbled to pieces and suddenly they were back at Camelot, and surrounded by knights.

"What is the meaning of this!? Why have you kidnapped the king!?" Sir Leon shouted at Matthis.

"I have not kidnapped anyone. Each of them had come to me willingly at the same time. Good to meet you Sir Leon."

"How..."

"Don't bother..." Arthur said as he stood up. "He's a strange fellow but he's harmless.

"Sire...I have to explain what we all Saw before the sphere crumbled..."

"Sphere...we were in a cube..." Gwaine looked back at Matthis who shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"It's whatever is easiest to see. They saw a giant crystal ball..."

"We noticed it about three to four hours ago...and then it started showing visions of Gwaine getting stabbed in a bar, Melrin going to ask for his help, and two of you fighting each other surrounded by thugs..." Leon spoke frantically.

"And don't forget about Arthur fighting Merlin..." Sir Percival added. "...Also there was Arthur getting bitten and Merlin defeating a priestess and she called him a warlock and he has magic...And about Arthur being unconscious while Merlin commanded the great dragon."

"There was also..." Elyan hesitated. "...Merlin jumped towards a Dorocha and Lancelot took him to a rover and the spirits there healed him because he has great power and a future that has been foretold since the beginning of time...Then there was also one that showed Merlin being captured by Morgouse and getting stung by a serket...and then he was speaking with the great dragon once more...Surely...these are nothing more than false visions..."

"They aren't. They are all true." Arthur stated with a hint of pride , but remembered that these were his knights, and they were frightened.

"M-Merlin has magic?" Sir Percival asked, lowering his sword.

Merlin smiled as he cautiously stepped forward. "I do have magic. I was born with it, and I swear I've only ever used it for Arthur and for Camelot. If I am allowed to live, that is what I'll continue to do."

Percival crept forward and poked Merlin in the side with his blade. Merlin grinned mischiviously. "Percival, that is a sword, it does hurt."

"You...you're the old man!? What about Uther..."

"Morgana really killed him. i tried to heal him but Morgana placed an enchantment that made my magic take the opposite effect." Merlin answered quickly.

"Sire, do you accept him? Do you accept a...warlock?" Sir Elyan asked.

"I do." Arthur smiled at Merlin and then looked back to his knights. "Merlin has helped myself, Camelot and yourselves more than I can possibly know...and I just offered him a promotion with a title and he denied it saying that he would rather be a servant. I have seen and heard what he's done...We owe him our thanks."

"So...what do we do now?" Sir Percival asked with an approving expression.

"We change the laws about Magic, we learn more from Merlin and have him help us fight Morgana...the future will move forward and Magic will be welcomed back into Camelot."

His knights looked both shocked and happy. "Great when do we start?" Gwaine asked with amusement, causing the other knights to start laughing.

"Thank you, Arthur." Merlin said with tears threatening to fall.

"No, thank you, old friend."


End file.
